Shadow and Thought
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Andrew and Spike have something in common. Slash


"You're scared of me!"

"No I'm not!"

His voice hitched, betraying the truth. Oh he was scared all right. But - maybe not for the reason I had assumed. Interesting. I moved in, vampire speed and all, pinning Andrew to the wall with my hands on either side of the little shit's head. I let the demon flash and Andrew swallowed. Now he ***was*** scared for the reason I had assumed. And funnily enough - I felt sorry for it. I felt sorry for the fear in his eyes. And there was something else, below the surface, something he desperately tried not to let me see. Oh it was too easy. He was too easy. I thought back to that exaggerated trademark Andrew reaction when he first saw me undead. Trying to cover up the same emotion he was trying to hide from me now. Abysmal actor for a drama queen. He'd been hiding in plain sight back then. I started to wonder if he even knew. Maybe he was lying to himself, too. But the mixture of - admiration? - and hopelessness on his face said he wasn't in denial. He knew damn well what he felt, and I knew it, too. Lord did I know it. I smiled at him to soften the blow.

"Not going to happen, Andrew."

Perfect deer in the headlight. It could have been funny, only it wasn't. I felt my smile widen as a line came to me.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I can not give you what you seek."

I turned on my heel without checking the effect, but I really hoped there would be solace in the familiar words - as well as the fact that I knew them.

I stopped in my tracks at the sound Andrew made. A tiny sigh, almost a moan, something he very clearly hadn't intended to be audible at all. My eyes closed and I bit my cheek. Stupid. The bloke was obviously head over heels enamored already, and the one thing I come up with screams 'fellow geek' right in his face.

"Wanna watch it together?"

He sounded strangled, rushing out the words as if he was afraid they'd choke him.

"Huh?"

I turned to look at him.

"Movie night. Two guys who obviously have the same taste in movies, maybe some popcorn. And beer. There has to be beer of course."

I would have bet my unbeating heart he hated beer. It was sweet, in a way. He was looking at me with so much hope I really couldn't bring myself to shatter it. And it **was** a good movie! I took one step back towards him.

"Are you telling me you **travel** with your LOTR DVDs?"

"Phew. I'm sure there's a video rental store **somewhere** in LA, silly."

He clasped his hand over his mouth. **Really** sweet. I started to smile.

"OK. You find the movie. I bring the beer."

"Which part?"

"Two Towers", I didn't even have to think about it.

Andrew beamed at me.

"I knew it!"

At my raised eyebrow he said:

"Never mind. Two Towers it is."

~o0o~

It was evil, and I knew it. But it was too much fun. I was well aware of Andrew looking at me from the corner of his eyes, so I put on a show. I've always been good with my tongue, and I know how to broadcast that fact. So I turned eating popcorn into tongue porn, basically an advertisement for - you get the picture. He swallowed, his gaze fixed on my mouth, and he forgot to be subtle about it. And then I turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Gotcha. He blushed but couldn't take his eyes off me. I took pity on him. Well, enough to try and sound as gentle as I could:

"Say it."

"Hm?"

"The elephant in the room. You might get what you want but you're gonna have to be a man about it."

The boy changed color and swallowed. I held his gaze, eyebrow rise, head tilt. Yeah, evil. I know.

"Please", he breathed.

I let my smile get wider and my voice drop.

"Please what, luv?"

He swallowed again and let out a shaky breath.

"Please kiss me."

So low. So scared. I wondered if he was afraid I'd brush him off - or afraid I'd do it. Sweet. Just sweet. First kiss from a guy? First kiss ever? I smiled and leaned in for a gentle little kiss. He froze when our lips met - and then he responded. Holy crap the boy had a sweet mouth! I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Just a little, just the tip of my tongue brushing his lips. He moaned, and it shot straight to my groin. Huh. Didn't expect that. And then I felt his hand on the back of my head and he kissed me in earnest. Holy. Crap. Not a first kiss then. He was panting when he broke it, resting his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed. Just. Sweet. Huh.

"Thanks", he breathed without moving, and then he drew a breath and leaned back against the couch.


End file.
